


Quiet's Ride

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: You're completely head over heels for the sexy, silent sniper of Mother Base, Quiet. When you both are sent off to a mission together, perhaps you've got the chance of a lifetime to let her know about your feelings, and your oversized sniper-loving cock.





	Quiet's Ride

It's another scorching day at Mother Base. You, a young recruit fresh from being fultoned from your original post somewhere on an unnamed battlefield, have found a new home here. Not that you really had much of a chance to leave, but you wouldn't take it even if you did at this point. You've grown to respect the man you call Big Boss, grown to admire the skill of his allies, and grown to want the same dream they do. At least, that's the reason you give everyone when they ask you why you're here. Truth be told, there's another bigger reason. You're totally smitten with the sexy sniper who works at Mother Base, Quiet.

When Big Boss orders you off to Afghanistan for a recon mission, you accept with pride, and are even more pleased when he tells you who is going with you. He calls over your partner, the silent and beautiful sniper, Quiet. She looks into your eyes with a blank expression, but something more is dancing behind her smoky eyes. Big Boss orders you both on your way, and the two of you enter the helicopter and head off on your task.

The window to the cockpit is covered with photos and documents, and Pequod is too focused on piloting to turn around anyway. For a good 10 minutes, you and Quiet sit in silence, but the entire time she never takes her beautiful dark eyes off you. She stares right at you, her expression never shifting, while you continue to glance in her direction. Despite all your missions with the silent beauty, you're overwhelmed by her every time you see her. Her huge tits barely held back by her thin revealing outfit, her barely concealed rear that was made for bouncing up and down on some young horny soldiers cock, her slender, toned stomach, her plump thighs bursting out of her ripped tights, her expressionless gaze and full pouting lips that were practically designed to be seen wrapped around huge dick.

Your thoughts and desires can't be contained while you're sat in the same helicopter as Quiet, and before long your fantasies get the better of you. You get a huge erection right there in the helicopter. You're hiding a monstrous 14 inches of fuckmeat under your gear, and there's not much you can do to hide it from Quiet's probing gaze. Her expression barely changes as her eyes shift down to stare at your clear boner. She glances up at you, her expression stern. You can tell just from that glance. She doesn't believe you.

You grunt in annoyance at the silent implications. You don't even bother to hide it, letting her see your concealed monster poking right up. There's a smile behind her eyes, teasing you, but her expression stays firm. You decide to push your luck and stand up, wandering over to her bench. You're stood right in front of her, your monstrous erection poking right at her. You grab her smooth hand and have her get a full feel of your shaft. She could easily overpower you, but she chooses not to. Instead she leaves her hand on your oversized rod, rubbing it through your pants. She looks up at you through your eyelids, testing your resolve. You push forward your hips, and your concealed cock lands on Quiet's pouty lips. She kisses it while looking right in your eyes.

Unable to hold back, you quickly unbutton and drop your pants. You finally see a shift in her expression as her eyes go wide and her mouth drops open slightly as you reveal your full size in the flesh. You grin at her cock awe, and grab her by her smooth brown hair, bringing her slutty mouth to your cockhead. The sniper slut doesn't resist as you start shoving inch after inch down her throat. She swallows over and over around the meaty rod, her bulging throat eagerly taking it in. You're amazed how much cockmeat you can shove down her throat! Quiet notices your appriciation and looks rather proud of herself, even more so when she darts forward and slams the full 14 inches down her gullet. You wonder if she's called Quiet because the poor slut has a mouth full of cock too often to talk with how good she is at this.

For being so silent before, she's certainly making some noise as she facefucks herself on your monster cock. Sloppy sounds of well-pounded throat echo throughout the helicopter as Quiet focuses on pleasuring your oversized bitch breaker. Her gloved hands stroke up and down the length in expert motions while her lips are far enough away to give them room, the sure signs of a cockwhore with experience. She lets your monster shaft out of her mouth with a wet pop, and rolls her tongue along the tip while she makes expert stroking motions, moving left and right, up and down, any which way to drain the largest amount of spunk from your full, bulging balls. Her face might be expressionless, but you can tell from her eyes the unleashed cumslut you and your dick have awoken. She's not going to stop until you've drained your balls in her mouth, she says with a slutty gaze into your eyes.

She leans upwards and before you can react she's shoved your steaming hot shaft between her huge soft breasts. She rubs her hardened nipples along the tender cockhead, before bouncing up and down, stroking your sopping wet shaft with her perfect tits. Her hot breath tickles your sensitive tip as she plants a sloppy kiss on it every time she titfucks you. She presses her breasts together to give you the ultimate sniper-slut titflesh massage, and glances upwards to stare into your eyes. You can practically see hearts flashing in them as she looks up at you. She clearly wasn't expecting such a monstrous shaft like this, and even without saying a word you can tell she's delighted. 

You can't help but lean down and grab the back of her head, grabbing her pony tail dominantly and pulling her into a deep, messy kiss. She responds back in kind. How the hell is such a quiet and expressionless woman such a total slut? She kisses you're her long lost husband, her wet tongue darting all over, sucking on your tongue, gasping hot breath as she does. Your monster cock is so long you can keep fucking her huge tits while you make out with her, much to her surprise. She's clearly impressed with you. You can see the internal conflict in her darting eyes as she considers whether to swallow down every last drop of your thick cum, or whether to make sure it goes somewhere else...She suckles and slurps hard on your throbbing cockhead, enjoying the delicious taste, and hugs it close to her full tits.

Quiet's inner anal slut wins the internal conflict. She shoves you backwards while your shaft is mid-titfuck. Your thick cock snaps her revealing bra and she doesn't even notice. You fall backwards and land on the bench across from Quiet. With her expressionless face, she looks down at you and reaches back to rip a hole in her tights. She turns around, and wiggles her huge ass right at you. You dive forward to take a taste of her dripping wet cunt. She gasps hotly as you dig in and devour her soaked pussy. She pushes her ass against your face and wiggles her hips before shoving you back. You grab hold of your cock and hold it steady as she slowly lowers herself down, and you position your bulging cocktip right at her pretty little asshole. She begins to slowly push downwards, her tight ass growing to accept the monstrous cock plunging in. She moans quietly, her juicy asshole wrapping tight around you.

She begins to slowly rise and fall, enveloping your shaft with her meaty flesh. You grab two handfuls of sniper slut behind, enjoying the firm feeling of her bouncing ass-pussy. She begins to bounce faster and faster, her asshole loosening and beginning to accept more and more of you. She's panting and moaning, trying not to reveal her voice but unable to hold back the pleasure she feels from getting anally abused by this bulging cock. Before long she's taking every last inch, bouncing up and down, the thick slapping of flesh filling the helicopter. You grab hold of her belt for grip and join in, ramming her down hard. She looks back at you. Her mouth is open wide in delight, and her smoky eyes look deep into yours. She's silently begging you to make her your personal cum-filled sniper slut.

You reach forward and grab her throat lightly, bringing her closer to you. She gasps in pleasure as you greedily paw her. You begin to jackhammer your monster cock deep in her ass, possessively licking and kissing her face as you do. The poor cumdump wasn't ready for this monstrous anal pounding! Her toes curl, her eyes roll back, her tongue lolls out of her mouth as you introduce Quiet to a new world of soaking wet horsecock fucking. You greedily paw at her huge tits while you fuck the poor bitch into anal oblivion. Her hot breath and delighted moans bring you closer to the edge as her juicy asshole grips down on you even harder.

SPLURT! SPLURT! Without warning you unleash a heavy load deep into Quiet's ass. Her mouth goes into an "O" shape as you fill her completely full, streams of jizz spurting out onto the bench. You grit your teeth as she slowly begins to climb off your shaft, and you shove her off. She lands on the bench across where she was before and turns to face you, immediately getting a faceful of spunk for her pleasure. She opens her mouth and closes her eyes as you finish your monster load by shooting huge ropes of thick creaming jizz into her waiting mouth. She swallows dutifully, and looks up at you with her usual blank expression, coated in thick ropes of cum dripping down her sultry body.

Quiet sits on the bench, panting to herself. You look over the sodden cumdump with a lewd look, and walk forward. You grab one of her legs, and lift it up. She's surprised, but doesn't show it. She DOES show it when you ram your huge dick right into her pussy, and start powerslamming her right there. She wraps her arms around your head, and you reach down to grab her huge ass and lift her up. She wraps her legs around you now as well, and now you're stood with Quiet in your arms like a newly used fucktoy. You ram your hips back and forth until you blow another monster load into your delighted sniper slut. She grits her teeth and her eyes roll from the huge influx of cum. You get her down on the ground, and before she can even stand up you ram your still hard shaft right back into her well-used ass. The doggy style fucking rocks the helicopter itself as you pound the seductive mute with a wild cock-fury. 

Before you land, Quiet has coaxed another three loads from your monstrous shaft, swallowing each one down or accepting them deep into her tight cunt. During the mission, Quiet struggles to aim as you ram her asshole from behind like a wild animal. She spends the entire return trip with your cock rammed down her throat, and when you return to Mother Base, you make sure to sneak out of your dorm to spend the night in Quiet's cell, pumping endless amounts of thick cum all over perfect body. It's a good thing she's got a shower in there...

The next time you are given a mission, you decide to ask if you can bring Quiet along with you as backup. Big Boss is reluctant at first, but is surprised when Quiet accepts without a fuss. You can swear you can see the faintest hint of a smile as she turns and walks towards the helicopter once again.


End file.
